Across the flow of time
by Sainalone
Summary: To exist through death, being force-sensitive is a must.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: Prologue_**

When one died, their spirit would become one with the Cosmic Force in separated plane of existence. Still, a force-sensitive one could learn the secrets of the Living Force, thus continuing to keep their spirit in a form of force spirit. But for the non-force-sensitive, their spirit would be gone, joining with the Cosmic Force instead.

It had been a long time since his passing on the Death Star where he took his last breath in his son's arms. It was the day he redeemed himself by saving his son from his former master and ended the dark lord's life. He didn't know what he would face in the afterlife after judging by what he had done during the reign of Galatic Empire, but he knew one thing: he didn't die as Darth Vader.

Moments before his consciousness slipped into the Netherworld of the Force, a voice called him and taught him how to keep living as a force spirit. It wasn't long before he knew it was his once-mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

After being able to remain intact with the physical world, he had let his spirit roamed the galaxy as he free at last. Sometimes, he would appear in some certain situations and let the fate decided itself after. He didn't know how long it had been since his death, but he knew that a great Jedi would rise after the dark history repeated itself for the second time. His son and daughter had grown old while his grandson turned to the dark side in similar ways like him. Still, he could let the fate decide itself as he was already dead, but there was one thing he couldn't rest his hands on.

A non-force-sensitive wouldn't be able to remain in the physical world; only to have their spirit merge back with the Cosmic Force without any traces of their living spirit left. This included his angel who came to his thoughts which made him saved his own son. His wife, who he had to thank as she brought him back to the light in his last moments. One of the things he wanted to do after knowing how to live on as a force spirit was to find her; to find her again after all what he had done.

Despite his efforts, he couldn't deny the truth that she was gone, disappeared from existence as she wasn't a force-sensitive. It meant she could be anywhere where the force existed in the Netherworld of the Force, and everything in existence was rich of force. To find her, he must be able to find that part of her which seemed futile to do.

After many years of what seemed to be useless searching, something happened to him. He finally came upon a particular part of the force which resonated with him. It felt strange to him as he inspected it, but he soon thought it was his imagination and chose to ignore it. The moment he turned around, he heard something calling him from within the said part of force. In seconds, his vision started to turn white as he was engulfed in a light.

 _The Chosen One,_ it called to him. He didn't know where he was or what was happening, but he found that the light felt comfortable. Its presence was familiar to him as like he had felt it before. It wasn't long before it called him again. This time, it questioned him of his existence which he didn't know how to reply. Silence occupied him not for long before it asked him again. This time, he started to feel his consciousness slipped from retaining in a force spirit form, but he could still hear the question.

 _What would be your wish if you were to be given a second chance of being alive again?_

As if he already knew the answer, he replied without having to think of anything. After all, his goal was finding the lost force of his wife in first place; even if it was impossible. Now he was given a chance to express it, he took the chance before his consciousness slipped

 _I want to be reunited with my angel again, and exist together in both realms of life and death._

Wish granted.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: The Gift_**

 _Where am I?_

She had woken up in an unknown place; a place which was shrouded in fogs and mists. She felt she had awakened from a nightmare or a dream, but she wasn't sure why she was here. When she regained her senses, she began to recall her memories.

 _Mustarfar,_ she started to remember the moments before she ended up here. There were molten rocks everywhere as she could remember before something happened; it was the worst thing she had ever seen in her life. She could feel the pain around her throat as images of her husband using Force Choke on her. It wasn't long before she remembered giving birth to her twins before losing consciousness after.

 _Anakin..._ It was all she could say as she caught something in her eyes: tears. She couldn't help but broke down as the memories hit her. She didn't know what she was doing or what was happening, but she didn't care anymore until something caught her sight. It took her some moments to calm down and find the said thing. It was a crow.

It flew around her for some moments, observing her closely before landing. Before she could say a word, the crow began to glow as it shapeshifted into an old man. He wielded a wooden staff while a cloak covered his features. She stared in wonder, not knowing what was real or not at the time.

"Where am I, and who are you?"

Her voice echoed throughout the area as she spoke. There were many questions going through her mind at the moment. She didn't know where she was and how she had ended up here. Waiting for the answers, she realized the man hadn't answered yet, but continued to observe her. "Can-"

"A different realm you came from. Something must have sent you here," he finally spoke. His gaze was still fixed on her.

"A different realm?" She asked, not knowing what he had said.

"You don't belong in this realm. Yet, you are here. I didn't foresee this," said the man as he tried to figure out the cause of the said situation. _Realm? What realm? I don't understand at all,_

Silence occurred between the two as they continued to find their own answers to their curiosity. She saw him closed his eyes while she was going over what he had said. Still, it didn't make sense to her from what she remembered. _I was on Mustafar before I woke up in this place. He might mean that I am on the wrong planet, or something else..._ Suddenly, his eyes were bright opened as like he had learnt something. "I see,"

He tapped his staff onto the ground, making the flowing mists halt in their flow. The fogs began to dissipate while lights started to shine through the darkness. The light continued to brighten until her vision started to go white. She didn't know what was happening, but she began to feel sleepy all the sudden.

" _He_ gave you the best gift one can ever wish for. Your paths will cross again one day." It was the last thing she heard before she passed out.


End file.
